islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 12
The twelfth series was most likely to be airing in 2024. Episodes #Tingle Tangle - Tingley has been ringing the bell that the string on it was tangled. She had to replace it as a three-chime steam whistle (which is the same as Toby's) #Ups And Downs - Siddeley has been taken too much heavy loads of mail to deliver in case he loses strength. #American Influence - Three American steam engines and Vinnie arrive on Sodor whenever they met Thomas, Hank, Caitlin, and Connor. #Parcel Panic - Percy has to deliver the parcels quick before the passengers get upset. #Don't Overheat, Sunny! - Thomas warns Sunny not to overheat to pull heavy coaches. #The New Station Pilot - A new engine arrives of Sodor to take over Philip as a station pilot at Knapford, but Philip liked his job in case things go wrong. #How Reginald Lister Got His Name - A new Australian engine arrives on the island and while Thomas and Reggie are at Brendam Docks, he has forgotten to his name. #To Protect and Serve - A new engine arrives on the railway and wants to make sure that the engines can go in good speed limits. He does not like Spencer going in high speeds which drives him crazy. #Foolish Trams - Toby and Flora has been hard working at Whiff's Waste Dump and got themselves dirty. #Where Are Whiff's Glasses? - Whiff can't find his glasses anywhere in his dump. #The Australian Engine's Record - Lewis boasted to Gordon that he is really fast and strong. #Lewis Saves The Day - Lewis saves James from having a nasty accident, but the duo both had a nasty accident instead. #Shawn the Passenger Engine - Shawn wished he wanted to pull passenger trains, but he is more of a goods engine. #Axel's Train - Axel wanted to pull the train as a branch line engine, but things can go wrong. #Pip and Emma Coming Through - Pip and Emma kept working on Sodor until they had a race with Sven, Cydonia, and Keesha. #Safari's Day Off - Safari left Thomas in charge of the Sodor Safari Park. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Bertie *Stanley *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Reggie *Top Hatt *Max Porter *Elliot (cameo) *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Characters Introduced *Lewis - A yellow Australian steam engine who has Reggie's middle name. *Axel - A dark red tank engine who will work as a station pilot at Knapford. *Canyon - A dark blue tank engine who works for American engines. *Chase - A patrol engine who makes sure that Sodor is safe. *Eagle - A dark red steam engine who will help with the goods work. *Levi - A dark green steam engine who helps with the passenger work. Cast *Chris Pratt as the narrator and Emmet *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks *Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Flynn and Sam *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, Flynn, and Diesel *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *John Hasler as Charlie, Rheneas, and Owen *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and Bertie *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Duck *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Siera Florindo as Greta *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Jeremy Shada as Cydonia *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Low Lip *Tom Kenny as Austin and Snorkel *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona *Michael Angarano as Lewis *Jess Harnell as Axel *Alan Tudyk as Chase *Johnny Orlando as Canyon *Nicholas Kaegi as Eagle *Zachary Levi as Levi Trivia *This series marks the last of several things: ** The last season to have Tom Kenny as part of the voice cast while continuing his SpongeBob career and others. Bill Hader takes over the role of Snorkel, Daran Norris takes over the voice of Cooper, Michael Keaton takes over the role of Austin, and Sam Riegel takes over the role of Sheriff. ** The last season to have John DiMaggio as part of the voice cast while continuing his Adventure Time career and others. Devon Murray takes over the voice of Shawn, Rodger Bumpass takes over the role of Class 1o1, Jeff Bennett takes over the voice of Low Lip, and Phil LaMarr takes over the role of Holden. ** The last season to have Jeremy Shada as part of the voice cast while continuing his Adventure Time career. Andrew Francis takes over the voice of Scooter, Daniel Tay will take over the voice of Harrison, and Dylan Everett will take over the voice of Milo. ** Luke Hetherington's last season as the writer. ** Phil Lord and Christopher Miller's last season as the director. ** The last season to be filmed by Animal Logic, using the same graphics of The LEGO Movie. * This series also marks the first of a few things: ** The first appearence of Pip and Emma in the spin-off, in their proper faces. Category:Television Series